dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
Hope is a fictional character in the Dick Figures universe, she is very pretty, but really 'violent when she is mad. Hope is basically the Hulk with boobs (except she doesn't transform). What pisses her off most is when people say she can't fight bcause she's a girl. Hope is the type of person who will never give up. It's been said that she's a really bad cook, even though she loves to eat. Bio Hope was the youngest of three kids, and the only girl, so she was always treated like a baby, and her mom would always make sure she was "safe" though at the same time she was really strict with her. This pissed her off, but for a long time, she belived that she really was weak, Hope didn't know she could fight just like her oldest brother. She did take a small interest in fighting, and one day wandered into a gym when she was 5. The lady that found her explained that women can fight too. Hope soon discovered her ability to fight when she and Jacob were being mugged on the way back. Later on she met her best friend Allen at the age of 7, they left the group on a field trip and went on their own trip. After fifth grade, Hope really bacame determined to be '''the best of best '''and she still is. Hope never got good grades, because she didn't care, truth is she's pretty smart, a different type of smart though, she's a ''good thinker, but doesn't exacly have intelligence. She's always been the first to act in danger or in panic, and she's always known what to do. Hope's main goal is still to be the best, and she's not going to give that up. She seams to have a clear mind, and to be at peace with herself, witch is why she can channel her anger into strength. Though there are things that still burden her. She never really got her strength from anger, she for her it was always something else, when she was a kid there was always something that was different about her, no one but her ever really knew what it was, weather it's a strong drive and determination, or if it's her ability to smile no matter what. As a teenager in high school, she still didn't care about grades, though she was pretty well known around the school, everyone knew her and liked her, though she was never the stereotypical "popular girl". She was never lady like either, though not really a tomboy because she didn't act like a boy, she just acted uncivilized most of the time, and she always hated anything "fancy". Themes Fight themes: Personality Hope is pretty simple at first glance, no dark past or secrets but there's actually a lot more to her, and she may not be as simple as she seems. She is not lady like at all, and can be a bit of a jerk at times, because she has an attidude. Hope says and does what she wants, and doesn't care about consequences. She can be easily angered, and you do NOT want to be around when she is angry. The one thing drives her is to be the best of the best. She may be silly and immature but when she's serious, play time's over. She knows who she is and never lets anyone tell her otherwise, Hope will never lose herself and will do anything for her friends. Although her basic personality is simple, she's more than meets the eye, she's really driven, and she is serious but doesn't show it. Voice Voice of Cana from Fairy Tail. (Girl with the orange jacket.) Anger Hope has three levels of anger, the first one is just plain annoyed, where she will still hurt and/or kill you if you piss her off (This is the one that happens most of the time). Second is just mad, when she's had enough and is ready to kill someone. Both these levels are mild compered to the last which is ruthless furiosity, she will rip you to shreads by any means nessesery, if this should happen '''RUN. Trivia * Hope is nearly fearless, aside from her fear of needles. (Note: she fucking hates hospitals because of this). * Hope may not be as "intelligent" as most people, but she's still pretty smart, at other things. * Her anger is '''not '''what makes her a good figher, the anger simply makes her more violent. * Her personality was (loosely) modeled after Black★Star's (Soul Eater) and Rainbow Dash (MLP) * Hope can't cook for shit. * Her real name isn't Hope, although she doesn't share it with others, so it's unknown (for the time being). * Hope seems to have a bit of a competitive drive with Red. * Hope is a pretty lucky person, things just seem to work out for her. * Hope gets really annoyed by her brother, Nate, when he is treating her like a little kid. * Hope loves to eat, but pretty much only unhealthy stuff. * Hope is a horrible liar, because she's almost always truthful. She has nothing to hide, so she has no reason to lie. * Hope may be kinda wild, but she's always true to herself. * Hope ''does ''like Allen back, but she doesn't really know it. * Hope can be "a little" overconfident. * Hope doesn't think much about her actions, she just does anything her instincts tell her. * Hope doesn't care about consequences. * Hope doesn't hold back, or give up. * Easily excited. * She's the only one out of the three siblings who doesn't have a nickname based on her hairstyle. * It's somethimes mistaken that she doesn't have control, when she does. She knows exacly what she's doing, everything is voluntary. (Well, for now... You'll see what I mean soo). * It's been loosely mentioned that she's a Hetalia fan. * Hope knows how to say "My friends are paying." in over 20 languages. * Hope has been known for having a crude sense of humor, but a hilarious one. * Hope has also been known to make disturbing comments (Usually when threatening to kill someone in a gory and sick way). * Hope's the type of person to give people nicknames. * Hope's known to be a pretty good singer, and does sing out of habit, but doesn't do so infort of people, because she doesn't think she's that good at singing so it won't matter. Gallery young hope.png never lose myself.png You call that a punch.png|"You call that a punch?" DO EPIC SHIT.png fort.png|"Your authority is not recognized inside fort kickass" the fisrt time they met..png drunk.png|"Lets... Lets see h-how many koalas we can get.. to high dive.." Thompson Siblings.png|The Thompson siblings at their best. Hope and Allen.png Coni and hope.png|Hope mad at Coni. Don't touch my siblings .png|Hope in the second panel looking over at Nate. output_jYqfUE.gif|A THING Final Poster.png|Hope in the poster for Dick Figures: The Revenge Request18.png|Hope having her foot tickled by Blink, thanks to Don. Hope Tickled by Spiders (Edit by YoshiRocker13).png 2 DAYS LEFT UNTIL DFTR.png Blink tickling Don.png Blink tickles Don AND Hope.png What do you think about Hope? Terrible (1/5) Not Bad(2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AMAZING! (5/5) Category:Characters